endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Occulian
Occulians (Old Script: Cyclops) The Occulians were large brutish people with a single eye, but made up their lack of perception with large limbs that were able to move quickly. The Occulians lived within the mountains of the Lucterra Continent, in a city made and carved from large stone, into the mountains and within it's valleys. Occulians traded humans amongst each other like currency, they were nothing more than to be given and passed on, making the daily lives of these humans miserable and unpredictable. The humans were used to see for them, help them navigate, more eyes were better than less and as such human trading became a commodity amongst these simple people. After inheriting the land from the Titans the Occulians simply enjoyed their inheritance, eating whatever they found and living a simple life of simple vices. They knew the magic of metal, how to take in magic and make something stronger, using it on themselves to increase their strength, to compensate for their wastage. Occuloids Occuloids are the human inhabitants of the old Occulian lands after the human revolution. Occulian's are a peaceful people, they believe in mastering the art of efficiency in energy. After many years traded like currency, the Occulian cities have no money, only the fact that they all work an equal amount and share in the bounty. They have a concept of the group and the beyond the self, rather than of the self, coming from people who had no family, could put down no roots they learned to stick with what they have and move forward hand in hand with their neighbours. In Occuloid culture youths spend their years climbing trees and dangerous rock formations collecting herbs and fruits from exclusive plants. All Occuloids are vegetarians, so having a large farming culture is vital to feed the communities. Learning that one foot out of place could mean death, in this oversized crude city that was not of their making. They practice the art of movement, how to control your body to the degree you wish it to be and to control your mind to the degree it wishes you could. Occuloids are master healers, taking and sharing the pain and collecting energy from sources to heal those in need. Der Ubermensch: Every now and then an Occulian gene manifests in the form of a third eye in the centre of the forehead, some remain open always, some blink, some are horizontal and some are vertical. Those born with the third eye are called Der Ubermensch, with the peoples already strong sense of connectedness the boost of magic granted from this throwback allows the Ubermensch and those he chooses to bond with greater conduits of magic, and grants them the ability to reflect the magic back into themselves rather than just directed it to others allowing not only general magecraft, but physical stats and empathic magic to grow. The Occuloid society is all about peace and patterns and for that they are very rule based and follow a nice socialist regime, class in this society is judged by how helpful you are to others and how well you can see what needs to be seen. As such they are mainly a pacifist nation, training only a few members of its society martial arts to become the protectors of the whole nation, called the Seele Augen, borrowing on the power of the people, via the empathic abilities known as Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft. '' ''Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft. '' Every Occuloid is invested into the ritual of ''Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft ''from the age of seven. This means that every member of Occuloid race gives up some of not only their vital energy but their magical energy to aid with the upkeep and management of their cities and people. Also allowing for empathetic transference from/into metals and other people on a personal level. All Occuloid cities are have a network of metal lines running across the land, allowing energy to be dispersed and redirected around the cities. It is used to help with masonry, agriculture, medicine and general tasks for the people. All Occuloids with training can reach different levels of proficiency in either half. Gemeinschaft for mental and telepathic energy and Gesellschaft for physical and telekinetic energy. ''Gemeinschaft: The Power of Community, ''Gemeinschaft relates to the borrowing of magical and mental strength from either a direct source, or the well of the community. Normal Occuloids can activate Gemeinshaft by touching, Ubermensch can activate Gemeinschaft remotely via their third eye. Gemeinschaft is an ability that allows insight, control and manipulation of ones own mind or others. Gms techniques include; mind reading, emotional control, illusions, hypnosis and mind control. Other more advanced techniques allow memory manipulation and projection, premonitions and enhanced instincts. ''Gesellschaft: The Power of Society, ''Gesellschaft relates to the borrowing of telekinetic force and physical strength, either from a direct source or from the power that infuses the land. Normal Occuloids can use GLS to enhance their physical parameters with tactile telekinetic force. For an Ubermensch who can via their third eye use remote Gessellschaft, this manifests as true telekinetic power, ranging from control and manipulation to explosive concussive force and precise cutting force. Gsl techniques include; The ability to move things with the mind, to reinforce the body with vital energy and healing of the body. Persona All Occuloids from the age of 7 when they are entered into Gesellschaft and Gemeinschaft develop a Persona. A Persona is a manifestation of ones self via GMS and GLS. A Persona is ones vital and energy signature, strengthed by willpower and agency. In order to absorb energy from another person you must interact with their Persona as that serves as the focal point for their mentall strength and consolidation of energy. During GMS, one will extend outwards with their Persona, sending their mind out across mediums or into the minds of others. General Occuloids can extend their Persona via touch, allowing them to enter peoples mind, send their conciousness along mediums and communicate via long distances with the correct framework.Ubermensch can absorb much more energy from the well of community and extend their Persona out remotely into mediums or the minds of others without touch. During GLS, ones Persona takes a physical form mirroring and coating the user in a sort of telekinetic skin, that can work as a devensive layer or to augment strength via tactile telekinesis. An Ubermensch is able to change the shape of their Persona and also detach it from their body, extending outwards. This means they can affect things telekinetically not touching their body. Ubermensch can via GLS manifest their Persona in the physical plain, acting as a sort of etheral clone of the user. Die Aghorion Die Aghorion are a sub group of Occuloids that live away from the main cities of Lucterra, literally off the grid. Some may have if they were in a city at the right age, but many who have grown up naturally in the Aghori tribes have not been brought into the grander scheme of ''Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft. Without the framework of the cities and of Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft ''to help support them, Aghori Occuloids consume meat and flesh of living things in order to increase thier own magical abilities, which they call Der Ajna. Aghori also acknowledge the energy and sacrifice in death, and as such can use their abilities to draw out and channel power reminiscent in bones, and remains as well as use their own blood and body as a greater medium. Die Sieben Augen der Seele (The Seven eyes of Seele) ''The Occuloid Military consists only of 7 ranked members, the 7 Eyes of Seele. Seven Ubermensch who in times of war tap into and take magic from the inhabitants of Lucterra. The Seven eyes of Seele, or The Seven eyes of the soul, is the name given to the Seven Ubermensch that protect The Occuloid cities from threats and maintain order. Any Ubermensch can ascend to the level of Seele Augen, but there is never more than seven. There is a particular ritual which requires at least one of the Seele Augen to pass on 'The Sight', before a new one can be ordained. The Seele Augen greatly weaponise the dual abilities of Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft. Also allowing them to absorb, use and control exponentially more than the average Occuloid or even average Ubermensch, increasing their Persona reach and scope. When using these abilities, the users greatest and worse attributes gain most of the buff. '' The Persona of one of the Augen can change shape and size, allowing its form and shape to affect its utility and how it manifests when the user uses GMS or GLS. It is this free roaming, shapeshifting Persona that along with the huge amounts of energy avalible to them, that makes the Seele Augen so formidible. '''The Seele Augen' # Solomon Marx - The Cyclops # Karla Marx - The Vision # Tomaz Eisenberg - The Focus # Lars Kleinhart - The Lense # Viktor Nachthaus - The Insight # Katerina Schreiber - The Lookout # Alise Schwartz - The Pupil Category:Perodia